goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
The Little Muses
'The Little Muses ' are a group of young heroines created by Sarah West. Description The Little Muses are five young girls who were selected to form a team to help protect the realm of New Olympus from evil forces. Members *Athena Millward *Courtney Revie/Erato *Diamond Ready/Urania *Kendall Tennison/Melpomene *Hailey Farnham/Calliope Personalities Athena Athena is the leader of the group. She is a bright and energetic girl who loves Greek mythology. She is always happy and optimistic, making her seem very naive. Even though she is usually airheaded and goofy, she is actually very smart and kind. She cares for her friends and although she sometimes gets confused about certain things, she really likes to learn. She is the muse of wisdom. Born: October 18, 2006 (10/18/2006) Age: 12 Zodiac sign: Libra (Zodiac sign No. 7) Chinese zodiac sign: Dog Chinese zodiac sign element: Fire Courtney Courtney is an intelligent, resourceful, and highly talented girl. She is determined, rational and loving. She is all about hard work, which, to her, is the best way to get what she wants. It brings her great pride to achieve things on her own. Although she has a realistic way of going about things, she is a dreamer. She is not afraid to stand up for herself, especially when someone thinks she's not capable of something. Courtney is not easily impressed, so it takes some time for others to win her over. Her sass might lead some to think she's not warmhearted, when she's actually being honest. The most important things to her are love, friendship and following her dreams. Courtney can't stand being underestimated. Even though Courtney seems too serious, as she puts work before play, she's able to cut loose and be a lot of fun. Her muse name is Erato, and she is the muse of love. Gender: Female Born: June 19, 2006 (6/19/2006) Age: 12 Zodiac sign: Gemini (Zodiac sign No. 3) Diamond Diamond is playful, quirky, and spontaneous. She might seem cold and aloof on the outside, but she is actually kind and thoughtful. Although she can be grumpy at times, she has a kind heart and loves to make her friends laugh. She's very curious and loves to explore new things. Her muse name is Urania, and she is the muse of astronomy. Born: April 30, 2006 (4/30/2006) Age: 12 Gender: Female Zodiac sign: Taurus (Zodiac sign No. 2) Chinese zodiac sign: Dog Chinese zodiac sign element: Fire Grade: 7th Kendall Kendall is an independent, headstrong and determined girl with a strong passion for adventure and exploration. Her energetic and fun-loving personality might assist her disobedient nature, as well as her impulsivity. She doesn't think before she leaps, thinking only with her heart. Once her mind is made up, there's no stopping her. All she wants is to live an exciting, interesting life, where she feels she belongs. She doesn't like when her opinion is not heard. She is bubbly and protective of her friends, always doing what she enjoys, despite what others think. Her muse name is Melpomene, and she is the muse of art. Born: August 31, 2006 (8/31/2006) Gender: Female Age: 12 Zodiac sign: Leo (Zodiac sign No. 6) Hailey Hailey is a very smart girl who is a huge bookworm and has an incredibly astute sense of order. She is typically kind, good-hearted, and well-mannered. But she is quite temperamental and her temper can be a powerful force when provoked. She is the most organized in the group but sometimes takes herself too seriously and gets carried away with getting things perfect. She is often perceived as rather protective. She is an extremely ambitious person and tends to have a high level of dedication in whatever she decides to do, though she tries not to let this get in the way of having fun. Her muse name is Calliope, and she is the muse of music. Born: July 29, 2006 (7/29/2006) Age: 12 Zodiac sign: Leo (Zodiac sign No. 5) Chinese zodiac sign: Dog Chinese zodiac sign element: Fire Dog Interests Athena's Interests Likes *Horse riding *Collecting things *Pandas *Dogs *The Powerpuff Girls *We Bare Bears *Dork Diaries *Cupcakes *Steven Universe *Miraculous Ladybug *Hello Kitty *Looney Tunes *Peanuts *Adventure Time *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Dislikes Courtney/Erato's Interests Likes *Conspiracy theories *Bad jokes *Ponies *Playing the guitar *Tumblr *Skateboarding *Ice cream *Science *Golf *Reading *Basketball *Foxes *Dancing *Monkeys *Volleyball *The Princess and the Frog *Moana *Astro Boy Dislikes *Crayon Shin-chan Diamond/Urania's Interests Likes *Nachos *Art *Poetry *Singing *Calligraphy *Skin care *Soccer *Pizza *Getting fit *Mr. Bean *Sheep *Invader Zim *Being environmentally friendly *Yoga *Fish *Pokemon *Power Rangers Dislikes *Karate *Zombies *Math *Snakes Kendall/Melpomene's Interests Likes *Baking *Computer programming *Art *Reading *Twitter *Yoga *Tennis *Sunbathing *Pocoyo *Lilo and Stitch *Courage the Cowardly Dog Dislikes *Boxing *Undertale *Hip-hop music *Not having Wi-Fi connection Hailey/Calliope's Interests Likes *Horticulture *Horse riding *Making lists *Singing *Comics *Ballet *Playing the cello *Hey Arnold *Donkey Kong *Star Wars *The Pink Panther *CatDog *Glitter Force *Teen Titans *Atomic Betty Dislikes *Five Nights at Freddy's Trivia *Almost all of the girls' muse names are the names of muses from Greek mythology. **Strangely, Athena was named after the Greek goddess of wisdom, not a muse. *Athena wants to become an ear doctor someday and help people who have hearing problems. *Courtney secretly reads romance novels when nobody's around. *Diamond practices calligraphy to improve her penmanship. *Kendall is fluent in Chinese and wants to become a yoga instructor someday. *Hailey wants to start a program to teach young children the concept of imagination and learning. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-07-17 at 1.07.16 PM.png|Athena, the muse of wisdom Screen Shot 2018-07-17 at 1.07.21 PM.png|Courtney/Erato, the muse of love Screen Shot 2018-07-17 at 1.07.26 PM.png|Diamond/Urania, the muse of astronomy Screen Shot 2018-07-17 at 1.07.31 PM.png|Kendall/Melpomene, the muse of art Screen Shot 2018-07-17 at 1.07.35 PM.png|Hailey/Calliope, the muse of music Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Groups Category:Kids Category:Sarah West's Own Characters Category:Good Users Category:Heroines Category:Original Characters Category:Business Friendly Characters Category:2006 births